The Pursuit of Perfection
by The Black Juliet
Summary: It's already right in front of you. You just have to open your eyes but you search, and search, and search. And when you are about to begin searching again, someone stops you with a tap on your shoulder. You turn around, only to find him. Niou x OC, One-shot.


**A/N:** The title should be Brightness and Contrast... but I think this one is more appropriate, since it's about pursuing perfection...

Anyway, enjoy.

**Title:** The Pursuit of Perfection  
**Pairing/s:** Niou Masaharu x OC  
**Genre/s:** Romance  
**Summary:** The pursuit of perfection starts and you stumble upon him. Things began changing since then. It's already right in front of you. You just have to open your eyes but you search, and search, and search. And when you are about to begin searching again, someone stops you with a tap on your shoulder. You turn around, only to find him.  
**Warning/s:** OC, Possible OOC, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

**The Pursuit of Perfection**

_Something is definitely missing. And you need to find what it is._

(X)

I was different from any other person in the world.

I was beautiful, like what other people told me in almost everyday of my life. They said I looked a lot like a living doll- a human being with perfect looks and all. And even as a child, I was a real charmer. By my beauty only, boys were already head over heels for me.

I was dirty rich, since I came from a wealthy family. I was a high class person who owned a lot of high high class materials. A hundred thousand yen was a small amount of money to someone like me. I could wish for a red carpet filled with gold and silver coins and run on it anytime I want.

I was intelligent in many ways. I could speak in many languages and ace the exams they gave me within a matter of minutes. I was a prodigy, just like my parents and my brother.

All in all, I was _almost_ perfect. The beauty, intelligence and also the fame and fortune- I got everything that a person could wish for. I was above others, a queen sitting on her golden throne, being envied upon by others.

And yet having all of those things, I felt unsatisfied. I couldn't point it out but there was really something missing in my life's puzzle.

I need that one piece to achieve perfection.

(X)

_The pursuit of perfection commences. Then he suddenly pops out from nowhere._

(X)

He was like every other person in the world.

He wasn't really handsome. His hair looked kind of unusual, since its color was a shade of something akin to gray and platinum blue. His eyes were a different case, too. They were sharp and slanted, like they could cut through my soul anytime. Also, they could change colors from time to time. Sometimes, they were electric blue, then they would turn into teal or in some rare cases, they would begin to reflect the color of the sky and the ocean.

He wasn't as poor as a rat or as rich as most of my suitors. I considered him as a middle class person, since he could afford to attend Rikkaidai and his family could support him properly.

He didn't appear intelligent like me. During classes, he was only as quiet as a mouse, carefully studying everything he could see with his keen and calculating eyes.

All in all, he wasn't perfect. He lacked of everything I had. He was a commoner, one of those people who belonged in the middle part of the pyramid.

(X)

_And as you continue to search for that piece, you stumble upon him. Things begin changing since then._

(X)

After meeting and befriending him, time passed by and I realized something.

He was different from any other person in the world.

I was gorgeous yet his beauty wasn't like yours. Mine was only by the outer appearance, but his was an _unusual_ kind of beauty. I only saw it when I watched him in one of his matches against Seigaku's Fuji Shusuke. I couldn't clearly explain it by words. His grace was _so_ amazing and his movements were _monstrously_ beautiful. I wasn't at his technique yet. _Gods_, his playing style wasn't even that _perfect_ yet it was so incredible, so surreal, so... _him_.

I was rich by fame and fortune but he was wealthy by means of having great _friends_. Before I met him, I was usually alone, doing all the things by myself only. And if I needed help, I would ask my maid or butler, or pay someone with cash to do the work for me. But after knowing him, I realized that fame and fortune were nothing if I had friends. They would help you out without anything in exchange and be there for you all the time.

Just like me, he was actually intelligent. I never really cared about taking a look at the rankings since I already knew I was one of the students in the top five, but when I did, I saw his name was just above mine. It shocked me, and it was because he act like an _idiot_ frequently in front of the class and the teachers. Not only he was academically smart, but even in sports, he was trully.. a _genius_. He could even _predict_ his opponents and outsmart anyone with his tricks and illusions easily.

All in all, he was a... _unique_ kind of perfect. And even if he was more perfect than me, he didn't look unsatisfied. He didn't need to look for that... _something_. In fact, it was as if he _knew_ what I was looking for.

Even if I haven't told him about it, he appeared like he already found _that_ missing piece I was trying to find.

(X)

_It's already right in front of you. You just have to open you eyes. But you search, and search, and search._

(X)

Years had passed and I became a real queen of my own world. I was more beautiful, famous and intelligent than I ever were and yet, I still haven't found it.

I travelled to many places- from Japan to Canada, America and Europe. I used almost everything I got but no matter how hard I try, the result would still be the same.

Failure. It was the only outcome from my findings. If this one last try fail, that is when I will stop.

And so, I made the decision to find _him_.

(X)

_And when you are about to begin searching again, someone stops you with a tap on your shoulder. You turn around, only to find _him_._

(X)

At last, I finally found _him_. Right now, I'm standing face to face at him under the old, oak tree where the two of us used to meet after classes during high school. And for the first time in my whole life, I felt as if I was the most imperfect creature in the world.

His hair had reverted back to its original color. From the shade gray and platinum blue, it became as black as ebony. I noticed the color of his eyes weren't changing anymore, and as I stared at him, it felt like I was gazing at the sky and the ocean combined. Somehow, his blue orbs also _sparkled_ with emotions I _still_ couldn't tell, for they might be a part of his _illusions_ only. His physical appearance made him even more _beautiful_ than I could remember, and I started wondering if his beauty while playing tennis was still _majestic_ as ever.

"Yo," he said, breaking through my thoughts. _Gods_, his voice was very venomous. "Still looking for it?"

_Damn_, and not to mention he was still a smart ass, he really knew something about _that_.

"You knew all about it...?"

"Of course," he answered. "And it's pretty _damn_ obvious, _idiot_."

Was I really that _blind_ and _oblivious_ to not to notice that the one I was looking for was already _right in front of me_?

He smirked an amused smirk. He must've noticed the shock under my calm facade, and I knew what he was going to do next. And before I could even react, my face was already a few inches away from his. Even if my face was as bright as a tomato, I tried to stay cool and collected, just like what I used to do. But then again, he would do something unexpected like the old trickster he was...

Like whispering the words, "Want to know what it is?" and kissing my lips passionately before I could even reply to his question.

Was _this_ what I was looking for? A kiss from... _him_?

He pulled away from me to gasp for air and planted his lips into mine again. His hand snaked around my waist to pull me closer to him while the other one held my hand against the trunk of the tree. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't, since he was much stronger than I was. He ignored all my struggles and kept on kissing me, and I started feeling like he was really trying to tell me something.

And to know what it was, I gave in and began to kiss him back.

Finally, realization splatted in my head through a shower of his kisses.

(X)

_You finally found that missing piece._

(X)

"Hey, you still okay there?"

He suddenly spoke, which made my eyes blink in confusion. I faced the man beside me with a questioning look, but when I saw his face, I couldn't help but to grin goofily. Even though he looked normal, I could sense a bit of anxiety under that mask, which amused me more than ever. _Gods_, he was even more _nervous_ than I was.

"Why, of course," I said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Why will I not be okay if I'm going to marry the most perfect man in the world?"

"Heh, yeah, right..."

Thoughts and questions were currently swimming in my mind, and I couldn't just focus on anything around me, since right now, as I stood in front of the priest, I felt like I was about to take flight with this man who was lacing his fingers together with mine. The emotions swirling in his blue eyes were perfectly clear to my sight while I gazed at him with that sweet, jolly smile still plastered on my face ever since I arrived at the wedding.

All of this was what Shiraishi Kuranosuke exclaimed when I told him I was going to get married.

Ah, _ecstasy_.

In my long, white wedding gown, I finally felt I was the most gorgeous woman in the whole universe. He didn't dare to look at any woman, since he knew what were the consequences were (I won't punish him, but my brother will). I was Aphrodite in his eyes- the_ goddess _who came down from the heavens above to guide him in the journey of his life.

I felt richer than any girl or woman around, for this handsome man facing me today chose _me_ to be tied with him _forever_. I was wealthy at last, not with those precious jewels and golden treasures, but with his _endless love_ only for me.

I also felt I was more brilliant than before. Starting a plan to find him was the first smart thing I did, and saying _'yes'_ to his proposal was simply clever. I did the right decision to marry him (but my brother is still questionning me about it).

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts and that I almost forgot something very important. My groom noticed this and winked at me (which, of course, made the butterflies flutter uncontrollably inside my stomach). I blushed a thousand shades of red for a bit, and right after I told myself to calm down, I let out a sigh to clear my mind.

First, I glanced at my friends, who were waiting for me to announce my vows (some were even starting to tear up); my relatives, who looked so proud of me; and lastly, at my dear brother, whose amused smirk (he must have noticed how extremely nervous I was) was turned into a smile bordering between pride, assurance and happiness. Your heart leaped gleefully, and with one final look at the whole crowd, I cleared my throat and faced my husband-to-be with tears of joy at the corner of my eyes and a sweet, beautiful smile upon my lips.

"I take you, Niou Masaharu, to be my partner and my husband, to love what I know of you, to trust what I do not yet know, to respect you in my successes and in my failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, and to nurture you." I declared with a voice so melodious to everyone's ears as I gazed into his eyes and slipped the golden ring around his finger. "I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, to get to know the man you will become, and to fall in love a little more every day throughout the seasons of life. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

He looked like he was about to laugh, not because he was utterly amused by my words, but I knew hearing those words from me, he felt was happier than he ever was. I just smiled at him, then he took the other ring and raised my hand, softly kissing it before he announced,

"I, Niou Masaharu, take you to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you... for all _eternity_."

Before he slipped the ring to my finger, he leaned closer to me until I could feel his hot breath against my ear and whispered, "Hey, promise me that we will do _it_ until dawn. Oh, and I also want six or eight clones made specially by the two of us. _Puri._"

That, of course, made my eyes widen and my cheeks burn almost as hot as fire._ This guy_... he would _never_ really change.

"Just slip it already," I said, giving him a light punch.

"I will take that as a yes," he smirked. "And, darling, wait until we get a room first. I don't like doing _it_ in public."

And I wondered when would I ever start getting accustomed to his _perverted_ remarks. I just shrugged that thought off and put it in the forgotten corner of my brain, because now, as he slipped the ring to my finger, I started to think about my future with him. I didn't know if he was actually serious about having six or eight kids, but it was alright with me... as long as I was with _him_.

"I now announce you husband and wife. Congratulations to both of you," the priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Just like the time when the two of us shared my very first kiss, his hand went around my slim waist and pulled me closer to him. He tilted his head a bit and leaned closer and closer to me, holding my hand firmly as if he would never let it go. As I close my eyes slowly, the images from when I first saw him and the days that followed after it flashed in my mind. I smiled a soft and amused smile, thinking how unlikely for the two of us to fall in love with each other. But then again, this was the old trickster of Rikkaidai we were talking about.

_Once you entered his world, everything would become unpredictable._

I finally felt his soft lips connected with mine. Good thing his arm was around me, or I could have fallen into the ground. It was joy, glee, happiness, bliss and ecstasy I was feeling right at that moment. After seemed like an enternity, he finally pulled away from me to meet my eyes. And as soon as I opened my eyes, my heart skipped a beat at the sight before me.

Niou Masaharu was smiling at me with eyes fully reflecting the color of the sky and ocean, glimmering with love and devotion only for me.

I couldn't help but to cry in bliss and smile with ecstasy.

At last, I found it.

(X)

_You finally achieved perfection._

(X)

**A/N:** I'm so gonna fail my exaaaams... OTL

Buuut anyways, thank you for reading it. But before you leave, may I please know your opinion about the one-shot? Pretty please with rainbows and unicorns on top? You can put it right there in that box and click the 'Post review' button. Thank you very much!

(I might edit this in the near future, since I only made this just because I have else nothing to do and I don't want to study yet. Hehe. Yes, I'm a lazy bum.)

(BTW, this was originally told in 2nd POV. If you want to read it, I can upload it anytime. Just lemme know.)


End file.
